


Rare Breed

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Two Cocks, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Komamura and Ichigo are together but they have yet to go all the way, Sajin is afraid of what Ichigo will say when he learns the truth about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Rare Breed

Komamura and Ichigo are together but they have yet to go all the way, Sajin is afraid of what Ichigo will say when he learns the truth about him.

-x-

“Ohhhh Sajin!” Ichigo Kurosaki was lying naked in the bed of one Komamura Sajin. This was not uncommon since the two hooked up. Ichigo joined the ranks of Soul Society and took over as captain of 9th division. Komamura was shirtless, exposing his furry pecs and rock hard abs. He was still wearing his pants though.

He was currently going to town on Ichigo’s crotch. His long, warm tongue ran along his cock and balls. He lapped and licked. Making Ichigo’s cock twitch in delight. Komamura was enjoying this just as much as Ichigo was. The furry male nuzzled Ichigo’s pubes and took in his manly musk.

Ichigo’s scent sent pleasure down his spine. His taste was equally divine and he was lapping at Ichigo’s massive cock and heavy balls like it was his favorite treat in the world. The boy beneath him trembled and moaned in pleasure, fisting the sheets beneath him. “Sajin….Sajin…I’m ahh!” his penis throbbed and began leaking pre.

Komamura held the base of his length, and dragged his tongue across the head, collecting his pre as it oozed bit by bit. He consumed his length, all the way down to the root, his nose being tickled by the orange pubes. His long muzzle slurped and sucked, while his tongue dragged along the base. “Oh kami you are good at this!” his hand left the bed sheet and gripped his mane.

‘Oh kami, it feels so good. He knows just where to touch me.’ Ichigo’s fingers massaged his scalp, scratching him behind the ear. He couldn’t help but growl, sending the most pleasing vibrations through his rod.

“Koma-Komamura!!!!” Ichigo arched his back as he came, his warm seed poured down Komamura’s throat, he pulled back just in time to catch a few spurts on his tongue.

‘So good!’ he rolled the boy’s semen around on his tongue, before gulping it down. ‘Now quickly.’

Before Ichigo’s cock could get soft, the wolf like male raised the boy’s hips, his furry hands spread his cheeks and exposed his tight pink hole. “Sajin? Whoa!” Komamura went to town on his hole, his tongue flicking the pucker, before delving inside. “Oh fuck!” Ichigo’s toes curled in pleasure.

It was truly amazing just how long the male’s tongue was, and how versatile it was. It wiggled in his ass, causing Ichigo’s penis to twitch. Pleasure surged through him like electricity, his already sensitive penis throbbed and before he could call out he lost control and came again. His seed spraying all over his pecs and abs.

Ichigo lay there panting, and Komamura got to work cleaning up his semen. Licking away his semen, he finished cleaning off the boy’s body. “Koma-” the male stood up.

“Sorry Ichigo, there is something I have to do.” he pulled on his clothes.

“Sajin?” he tried to sit up, but his body was still numb from his orgasm.

“I’ll be back soon, love you.” he kissed Ichigo on the cheek and flash stepped away.

“Not again,” he laid back. He pulled a blanket over him and sighed. “Why does he keep leaving like that?”

-x-

Komamura had a secret, he was a rare breed. Ichigo had already accepted so much, his appearance, his fur, a guy for that matter. Even the pacing of their relationship, he had kept things slow but Ichigo was so patient. ‘How…how can I tell him about that?’ he hung his head in shame. He did some paperwork and delivered some documents, and did enough to know when Ichigo would fall asleep.

He returned to his room where Ichigo was snoozing within. He crawled into bed and cuddled up to Ichigo. The orangette turned and snuggled into his warmth. ‘I don’t deserve you, Ichigo.’ he held the male tight. ‘I don’t want to lose you.’ he went to sleep, and was awake before Ichigo and was gone before he could be questioned.

-x- At Ichigo’s Office -x-

The orangette sighed. “Man, what is it with him?” he rested on his hand. “I mean we’ve come so far, and yet he’s still pulling away.” he finished one of the reports on his desk. “I shouldn’t complain really, he’s been treating me so well, but he never let’s me return the favor.” his head was swimming, confusion pulling at every inch of his mind. It made no sense, and the more confused he was the more frustrated he became.

His frustration became like an air that leaked off him. It poured out of his office and through the squad 9 area. Most of the members wouldn’t dare go near him, but Shuuhei and Renji were not like most members.

Renji had stopped by to see Ichigo, Shuuhei came by to get approval on the paper. “Oi Ichigo, what’s up?” Ichigo looked up, annoyance clear on his face.

“Not in the mood, Renji.”

Shuuhei handed him the paper to look over. Ichigo took it and scoured it. “Looks fine, nice work Shuuhei.”

“Thank you captain.” he smiled.

“Man, who peed in your sake today?”

“No one,” he frowned.

“Uh oh the frown’s back.” Renji scratched his hair.

“Huh?”

“Is it Captain Komamura?” Shuuhei asked. Ichigo couldn’t help but blush a little.

“Ahh trouble in paradise?” that earned a punch. “Gah what the hell?”

“Shuuhei I’m gonna get some air.” he stood up. “You are in charge while I’m gone.”

“Yes captain.”

“Oi Ichigo!” Renji tried to stop him, but Ichigo flash stepped out. “Man what’s with him?”

“Captain Komamura makes Captain Kurosaki very happy, and yet he struggles with himself and is causing him pain.” he frowned. “It isn’t my place, but since Ichigo is my captain I side with him. Captain Komamura must accept himself, or he’ll continue to hurt Ichigo.”

“Damn. Well Ichigo is my friend, so I’m gonna go have a talk with Komamura.”

“Oh this is gonna be bad.” Shuuhei couldn’t follow Renji, he just hoped the red head didn’t make things worse.

Komamura could feel Ichigo’s spirit energy flux. ‘He’s upset…and it’s all my fault.’ his ears flattened against his head. Renji showed up at his office.

“Captain Komamura!”

“What can I do for you, Renji?” Renji slammed his hands on the male’s desk.

“You need to talk to Ichigo.”

“This is none of your business.” he growled.

“It is my business, Ichigo is upset and as his friend it becomes my business.” he pointed at the furry male. “He likes you, a lot. So whatever is bothering you, talk to him. Because this, what you are doing to Ichigo now is not fair to him.”

“I don’t want to lose him.” he admitted.

“Well in all honesty sir, if things keep going the way they are, you might lose him either way.”

Komamura stood up and vanished with a flash step. He found Ichigo back at the barracks and he seemed to be packing his things. “Ichigo…” the boy turned to look at him.

“Sajin?” the wolf like male grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

“Ichigo I’m sorry, please don’t leave me.”

“Sajin,” he spoke into the furry male’s chest, it came out muffled.

“I’m sorry, so sorry. Please I’ll tell you everything.” the two parted.

“Okay explain, why have you been so strange?” Komamura looked down, he looked so damn cute.

“I think it best if I show you.” he began to strip. Ichigo’s eyes widened, Komamura was ripped, his furry body was honed and huge. The male removed his pants, revealing his white fundoshi. Honestly this is the most skin…fur he’d seen on the male.

Komamura got hesitant, he gulped and removed his fundoshi, revealing his huge furry balls and his sheath. “Well that was interesting, but I was kinda expecting the whole sheath thing.”

“That’s not what I was keeping from you. It’s here…” he used his fingers, to open up his sheath. Ichigo walked over to him to get a closer look. Ichigo helped and reached into his sheath, it was warm and wet inside.

Komamura moaned, Ichigo was touching him where he dreamed of. His arousal grew, and from his sheath rose not one, but two very large human shaped cocks. Ichigo’s eyes widened, two 10 inch long incredibly thick cocks, human in shape, they were white with a pink tip. They matched well with his big brown furry balls.

“Wow!” Ichigo was certainly surprised.

“You see my kind, has a rare genetic gene, and we can be born with two cocks. You think I’m a freak don’t you?” he looked away from Ichigo. “Ahhhhh!”

Ichigo’s hands took hold of both of his cocks, they gave him a firm squeeze. “This is why? Sajin, you silly wolf.” he stroked his dicks. Komamura growled in pleasure, the double stimulus making him buck. He dropped the cocks and Sajin whined at the loss.

The orangette pulled back and began to strip in front of him. He licked his lips as Ichigo’s fine naked body was exposed, his twin cocks throbbed at the sight of him. Soon everything was off and Ichigo stood in all his naked glory, his 9 inch penis twitching at him. “You don’t get it,” his hands came up to play with his ears. “I love all of you. You could be human, a mimi, or the cute fuzzy anthro that you are and I will still love you.”

His hands roamed over him, feeling all his muscles. Ichigo’s hands found his nipples and began teasing them. “I love the way you growl, and howl in pleasure.” he pinched the perky nubs and Sajin moaned in pleasure. His nails moved down his pecs and down his abs, and Komamura’s eyes rolled up, growling in joy.

Ichigo ignored his two cocks, and went to play with his big balls. “I love the way your fur feels against me, I love how you use your tongue.” he pressed up close, the larger male’s fur tickled his skin. He kissed Sajin’s cheek.

“Oh kami!” Ichigo nuzzled his neck.

“I love you, you big furry idiot, you could have two dicks, or five and it’s just more to love.” Komamura’s dicks rubbed against him, the tips brushing against his perky nipples. Sajin’s pre covered the boy’s nipples. “So now my big furry idiot roll over I’m gonna pound your pretty fuck hole.”

“Yes!” he rolled over, getting on his knees and sticking his ass up in the air. His plump furry ass was on full display, his tail wagging in excitement. His tight pucker pulsed with need, Ichigo licked his fingers and brought a digit to his waiting hole.

One finger slipped in and Sajin growled. “Ohh so warm and tight inside.” he rocked his finger in and out. He added more fingers, a second and then a third and soon even had four up the massive male’s ass.

“Oh fuck Ichigo!” he panted and moaned, his tongue hung out and his dicks wept in joy. “Please, I want you inside me.” he rocked back onto his fingers.

“Of course.” he removed his fingers, gaining a whine at the loss. His hole was gaping wide and nice and wet from the saliva. He slathered his dick with a mix of pre and saliva. He let the tip kiss his gaping pucker.

Ichigo pushed in, and Komamura moaned in pleasure, the deeper he sank in the more Sajin growled in joy. The furry male even drooled a little. “You know these two cocks can come in handy.” he reached around and took hold of his two massive rods. “They make nice handle bars.”

Sajin howled as Ichigo squeezed his cocks and began to pound away at his hole. The friction and force of his thrusts had Komamura howling. “You have such a fine ass Sajin, I’m glad I get to play with it.” his hips smacked against his furry ass. He moved with such force, the sound almost sounded like applause.

‘Oh fuck me, he’s so good at this I can’t believe I waited so long for this.’ Sajin clawed at the ground, his inner walls squeezing the thrusting penis inside him. What’s more Ichigo was doing great work on his dicks. Stroking the erect rods, every now and then, or giving him a squeeze.

It was amazing, he’d never had anyone touch his cocks before, so he didn’t think it could get any better, but oh he was wrong. Ichigo’s hands wondered up to the tips, his pointer fingers teased the wet slits. They flicked and rubbed him, making the wolf like male howl in pleasure. “Ichigo…oh kami!!!” Things got even hotter when the fingers actually pushed into his dicks. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” his inner walls tightened around Ichigo’s penis.

To have his pipes filled was so strange, so new, but incredibly hot. Ichigo began fucking his three holes at once, his ass hole, and both dick holes were being teased not stop. “Ichi…I can’t I’m cumming!” his balls tightened, and he began to cum.

Ichigo removed his fingers releasing the torrent of semen all over the floor. This was the moment Ichigo was waiting for, even as Komamura tightened around him, he grabbed the male’s dicks and began pumping them as he came. He started thrusting, changing the angle to really pound his prostate. “ICHIGO SO GOOD AHH FUCK FUCK!” he was milked, his release extended and his hot man milk sprayed all across the floor making a magnificent puddle.

Sajin’s tail wagged, swiping across Ichigo’s chest, teasing his nips in the process. The boy groaned and continued thrusting, loving the heat and tightness, along with the twitch of the cocks as they spilled seed.

Spurt after spurt poured from his twin cocks, it was so powerful it looked like he was pissing cum. Ichigo kept thrusting, no matter how tight Sajin became. The friction boosting the pleasure for them both, not to mention the prostate abuse. Sajin’s mind was goo at this point, all that kept him sane was the connection between him and Ichigo.

“Ohh Sajin you are so tight, I’m going to cum, how do you want it?”

“Inside, please breed me Ichigo!” the orangette smirked.

“You got it!” his thrusts continued and increased in both speed and power, at the same time he squeezed Sajin’s cocks. He felt his own release building up, and he let it go. His spiritual pressure spiked and he moaned as he came, flooding Sajin’s ass with semen. “Ahh, Sajin!”

“Ohhh!” poor Sajin, his insides were practically soaked and he was already addicted to the feeling. He gave another release and spilled his seed in the growing puddle.

The orangette rolled them over as to not collapse in the puddle of jizz. “Well that was a long time coming, but well worth the wait.” he stroked Komamura’s head.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay now.”

“So you aren’t going to leave me?”

“Leave you…?”

“Well I saw you packing, and I…” Ichigo silenced him with a kiss.

“I got a pass to visit my family, I got one for you to. Was planning on introducing them to you.”

“You’re willing to do that, even though I was hiding something from you.” Ichigo pat him on the head.

“Yeah, I knew you’d tell me eventually.”

“I really don’t deserve you.” he hugged his lover.

“Sure you do.” he ran a hand along the furry male’s chest and abs. “Besides I have an idea how to put these cocks to good use.” he caressed the cocks, and felt them jump in his hand.

-x-

Ichigo and Komamura were in Ichigo’s old bed room, the orangette once again naked underneath the large wolf like male. Komamura was fully naked this time. Ichigo was on his hands and knees, his fine rear raised up in the air.

They spent a long time on prep, but Ichigo was fully stretched and lubed up for what was to come. He reached back and spread his cheeks wide. “Do it Sajin.”

“Yes!” he positioned one of his cocks at Ichigo’s hole, the other was aimed for the space between his legs. He pushed in and Ichigo moaned as his fat cock pierced his no longer virgin hole. The second cock slid between his legs, gliding along his taint and against his balls. “Ohh so tight!”

“Nice and thick!” Ichigo moaned, Komamura went slow, he was so very careful he was able to fully fill him without tearing him.

Komamura kissed and licked Ichigo’s neck, he covered the boy’s body with his own. His fur tickled the boy’s back and he shuddered in joy. “Move Sajin!”

“Yes sir!” he began to move, cock 1 sliding in and out of Ichigo’s tight heat, while the second slid between his legs, and rubbed against his cock and balls.

“So good, faster faster!”

“Yes!” Sajin growled and began fucking Ichigo faster. The bed creaked under the force of his thrusts.

Ichigo was brilliant, in truth Komamura didn’t care if he topped or bottomed, but Ichigo was willing to do both. To make use of both his cocks in such away it was amazing. Sajin drooled and continued to buck into Ichigo, feeling the heat and friction to both dicks he wasn’t gonna last long.

Sure enough it was Komamura who came first, firing his seed into Ichigo’s ass, while the second dick fired all over his bed. Not one to leave his partner hanging he reached around and with his big paw like hands he stroked Ichigo, bringing the young man to release. “That was hot, but we need to work on your stamina.”

“Right, I’ll be happy to practice,” he nuzzled and hugged Ichigo from behind.

“Hehe, lots and lots of practice, can make up for lost time.” the two kissed. Komamura’s tail wagged at that. It didn’t matter he was a rare breed, Ichigo loved him for who he was, fur, tail, and two cocks in all. “So let’s continue.” Komamura gulped, his lover pulled off his fat cock and laid him on his back.

Ichigo’s stamina was really amazing, he was quite the rare breed himself. Komamura’s howls filled the air as Ichigo filled him with his hard cock. He really was a lucky man.

End


End file.
